School Days
by Valy Black Cullen de Lutz
Summary: Seis personas, Seis historias, Un instituto y un año entero para descubrir que no todo en el mundo es tristeza y oscuridad y que nada es mas importante que la amistad y el amor de las personas verdaderamente importantes en la vida...Tus amigos. T/H


_School Days_

_**Lunes 10 de Septiembre.**_

_Un auto llega al parqueadero del instituto Privado de Forks y de el desciende una chica._

_Es de estatura mediana, tez blanca de porcelana, ojos color marrón y cabellos castaños-rojizos un poco más abajo de los hombros. No tiene buena cara, se muerde el labio observando la infraestructura con algo de emoción mezclada con nervios y miedo._

_"Debes tranquilizarte, cariño. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás" intenta tranquilizarla René, su madre, desde el auto._

_"Tu madre tiene razón, Bella, estoy seguro de que harás amigos en cuanto pongas un pie dentro del salón de clases" concuerda Phil, su padrastro._

_La chica sonríe no muy segura de eso, se despide de los dos adultos con un beso en la mejilla y da vuelta para enfrentar su nueva aventura…_

_\...School Days…/_

_"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tomaste todas tus medicinas?" pregunto por cuarta vez su madre desde que salieron de casa._

_"Si, má, me siento bien y si, tomé todos mis medicamentos" respondió él con voz cansina._

_Ese era Edward Masen, un chico de un metro ochenta de altura, tez pálida, de ojos color esmeralda y cabello broncíneo que desde su nacimiento presento problemas con su corazón, lo que ocasiono la comprensible, aunque fastidiosa, sobreprotección por parte de su madre, Esme, quien lo había criado prácticamente sola luego de la muerte de su padre, Edward Masen Senior, en la guerra cuando el tenía la tierna edad de cuatro años._

_Suspiró cuando sintió el auto detenerse ante el portón del colegio, ese día empezaba oficialmente su último año de instituto y se había propuesto conseguir notas sobresalientes para poder obtener una beca y estudiar medicina en Harvard y así empezar una nueva vida lejos del lluvioso Washington…_

_\...School Days…/_

_"¡YA CALLALA, JODER, SIENTO QUE SE ME PARTIRA LA CABEZA!" grito fuera de si un hombre que se notaba, a leguas, borracho y un poco desorientado._

_"Tal vez si no estuviera tan borracho y drogado no le molestaría tanto" murmuro con fastidio una chiquilla que aparentaba unos 15 años, de cabellos negros y largos, piel blanca y ojos de color miel._

_Esta chica tenía por nombre Mary Alice y, a pesar de su corta estatura que la hacia parecer menor, tenía 17 años y era madre de una pequeña bebé de once meses de edad que en ese momento lloraba por atención._

_"¡mamá!" exclamo feliz parando de llorar en cuanto divisó el cuerpo menudo de su joven madre quien, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, le entregó una suave sonrisa y una mirada que fluctuaba entre dulzura y regaño._

_"Debes dejar de hacer escándalo, Bellie, Brad se enojara con nosotras" regaño cariñosamente la muchacha, volteo hacia el reloj, 6:30am, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo el primer día de clases"Vamos, es hora de irnos" entre malabares tomo su mochila, el maletín de la nena, sus chamarras y a la pequeña y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pasando por encima del cuerpo inconsciente del hombre causante de todos sus males "ya me voy"_

_Al llegar a la vereda se dio vuelta y observo la casa, casi parecía abandonada, la grama crecida, las paredes agrietadas y manchadas por la húmedad y el techo casi sin tejas le daban un aspecto tétrico. Por suerte para ella, solo le quedaba ese año de instituto y tan solo unos pocos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_"__Annabelle, pronto saldremos de aquí, lo prometo" le susurro a la pequeña quien le entrego una sonrisa de esas que solo los bebes saben dar y eso le dio la fuerza para empezar a caminar, no solo hacia el instituto, no, también le dio fuerza para caminar hacia un mejor futuro…_

_\...School Days…/_

_"Es hora de irme, mami" dice la chica mientras entra en la pequeña sala._

_"Que te vaya bien, cariño" susurra con voz ronca la mujer sentada en el viejo sofá que un día fue de color blanco hueso y en ese momento ya era chocolate y estaba raido y desgastado por el uso._

_"Mami… ¿no quieres que te lleve a la habitación? No tienes una buena cara" murmura apesumbrada la joven._

_"No deseo estar todo el día en una cama, hija, me saldrán llagas en la espalda y no quiero darte mas trabajo" hizo una pausa antes de continuar "además me siento bien y tu te atrasarías, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día de colegio ¿cierto?" la chica niega con su cabeza y su largo cabello rubio se mueve al compás- entonces vete ya, si llego a sentirme mal te llamare a tu teléfono._

_"Hoy llegaré temprano, a penas es el primer día de clases" dice la muchacha con emoción antes de correr hacia la mujer y abrazarla "¡estoy en el privado de Forks, mami! ¡estoy en el privado de Forks!" susurra entre lagrimas de alegría._

_"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, pequeña y estoy casi segura que tu padre y tu hermano, donde quiera que estén, también lo están" la mujer aparta suavemente a la jovencita y la mira a los ojos al tiempo que, con sus huesudos pulgares, limpia sus lágrimas"Y estaremos aún más orgullosos si te vemos con tu toga y tu birrete" la muchacha vuelve a abrazar a la mujer con fuerza "Vete ya, Rosalie, llegarás tarde y me enojaré contigo" ambas ríen suavemente mientras que Rosalie limpia sus lágrimas y se levanta._

_"Tienes razón, es hora de irme, nos vemos" hace una pausa para tomar un respiro "Te quiero, mami" y seguido, se fue._

_"Y yo a ti, Rose… y yo a ti…"_

_\...School Days…/_

_"¡YA NO LO SOPORTO, TOM, ESE CHICO TUYO ES UN DEMONIO Y NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE STEPHAN Y TOMMY!" grita histérica una mujer, que no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, a un hombre que entraba ya en los 50._

_"1ro: Ese chico al que llamas "demonio" es mi hijo y recuerdo al cura bautizándolo como Jasper. 2do: Tiene 17 años, mujer, es un adolescente, ya crecerá y 3ro: Stephan ya tiene 15 años y casi no pasa tiempo aquí en casa. Tommy esta por cumplir 12 años y adora a Jasper ¿te imaginas el berrinche que hará si lo obligas a separarse de él? Nos odiara y ya tengo suficiente con Jasper."_

_"¡PERO, TOM…!"_

_"4to: Deja de gritar, ni tú ni yo estamos sordos y a los vecinos no les interesan nuestras discusiones familiares" interrumpió el hombre sin despegar la vista del periódico._

_"Tom, tú 'hijo' golpeo al guardia del supermercado cuando este le dijo que no le podía vender cigarrillos por ser menor de edad y no contento con haberlo golpeado le saco hasta a la bisabuela a conversación. ¡Tienes que controlarlo, joder! No puede andar haciendo lo que quiere. Margarette, la empleada, esta harta de sus gritos, George, el cocinero, esta a punto de estrellarle una sartén en la cabeza y ni que decir de Susie, la que se encarga de las cosas de el, la pobre esta como un chihuahua de nerviosa gracias a que el se la pasa gritándole cada 5 minutos por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra, debes ponerle un alto a su actitud, tú eres su padre y debe obedecerte"_

_-El hombre suspiró "Clarisse, cariño, sabes que es difícil tratar con Jasper, siempre lo ha sido y después de lo que ocurrido hace 4 años pues es comprensible que actué así, trata de entenderlo, yo intentaré hablar con el si tu prometes comprenderlo un poco" propuso el hombre levantándose de la silla y, tomando un juego de llaves, se dirigió a la puerta "Voy a dejar a los chicos en el colegio y luego me iré a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche"_

_En la sala ya lo esperaban los tres varones, los dos menores en un sofá y el mayor en una silla junto a la ventana._

_"Jasper, hijo…"_

_"Cierra la boca, Tom, hoy he despertado de buen humor y no quiero que lo arruines" cortó de inmediato el chico rubio levantándose de la silla y tomando su mochila se dirigió hacia la puerta principal "Vamos, Tommy, te enseñare el truco del PSP mientras vamos al colegio" el chiquillo se acercó corriendo hacia el consideraba su ídolo y lo siguió cual perrito hasta el auto, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre._

_"Déjalo, Tom, algún día terminara arrepintiéndose de todo esto y te perdonara pero antes tiene que perdonarse a si mismo" dijo con una sonrisa triste el otro adolescente._

_"Quien diría que eres tan sabio, Stephan, tienes razón pero sentir que un hijo te odia es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre" dijo el hombre con pesar en su voz, el chico le palmeo el hombro._

_"El te quiere… en el fondo, el te quiere, tal vez necesita de alguien que le ablande el corazón un poco" ambos suspiraron "ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde"_

_"Si…vamos…"_

_\...School Days…/_

_"Hombre, apúrate, te demoras mas que las chicas en arreglarte" apremio un chico altísimo y corpulento, de cabellos negros- castaños, piel blanca y ojos azules apoyado, de brazos cruzados, contra la pared al lado de la puerta que parecía ser el baño._

_"Callate, Emmett, debo ponerme apuesto para las chicas" respondió un chico un poco mayor pero igualmente corpulento y alto saliendo del baño._

_"Cierto, los hay que deben esforzarse para poder atrapar algún pececito" dijo burlón el menor "En cambio yo, aunque este recién levantado tengo a todas las chicas a mis pies" el otro le dio un golpe en la espalda algo fuerte._

_"Ya callate, sabes que eso no es cierto, anda vamos. Es tu primer día de clases y ya vamos tarde, papá nos regañara" hablo el mayor empujando levemente al otro._

_"No es necesario empujarme, Garrett, puedo caminar por mi cuenta" se quejó Emmett._

_"Emmett cierra el pico y entra al auto, tengo que irme al aeropuerto" apremio el mayor encendiendo el auto"No quiero quejas de los vecinos, Emmett. Debes portarte bien, dormirte a una hora adecuada y no quiero reportes, ni llamadas, ni acusaciones por acoso, ni nada por el estilo, sabes que papá no esta para emociones fuertes, más te vale estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones. En dos semanas estaré aquí de nuevo para revisar que estés bien y recuerda: Estas solo en la casa, pero igual papá y yo te estamos vigilando. Cierras bien las puertas y ventanas por la noche, no veas mucha televisión y no busques cosas raras en el internet ¿entendido?"_

_"Si, si, si, tu y papá me lo han repetido muchas veces desde que te inscribiste en la Universidad de Washington, no hare nada de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme y prometo llamarte diario al igual que a papá" el auto se detuvo "Adiós, Garrett, que te vaya bien, cuídate y… buena suerte hermano" lo abraza_

_"Lo mismo te digo a ti, hermanito. Adiós."_

_"Adiós" y seguido el auto se fue y el corpulento muchacho miro hacia el colegio y con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud despreocupada se desplazo hasta la entrada para dar inicio al nuevo y último año escolar…_

_\...School Days…/_

Caminaba apresurado, se dirigía a la dirección para buscar su horario, iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la chica que venía en su dirección hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el impacto combinado con su distracción los envió a ambos al suelo.

"Joder, que golpe" se quejo la muchacha sobando su parte trasera "Yo… lo siento… no me fije por donde iba y…"

"Tranquila, yo también debo disculparte ya que tampoco iba fijándome" ambos se sonrieron "ven, te ayudo a levantarte" sugirió tendiendo su mano hacia la chica quien la tomo manteniendo su sonrisa. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien" hizo una pausa para analizar al joven frente a ella, era alto tal vez un uno ochenta, tenía piel pálida pero no exageradamente, estaba un poco delgado pero eso no lo hacia perder su perfil de Dios Griego, quedo prendada de esos ojos verdes que la miraban con simpatía, finalmente volvió a sonreír.

"Mmm… mi nombre es Edward Masen ¿tu eres?"

"Yo soy…"

* * *

><p>Jejeje ¡nueva historia! Espero que esta tenga buena aceptación y que ciertas aves de mal agüero no se pasen por aquí ¬.¬… Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: viernes 9 de marzo ó sábado 10 de marzo.<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos!<p> 


End file.
